Recently, in the control of pests and the like harming paddy rice and garden crops, plant-parastic pests and mites reveal the resistance to existing chemicals by continuous application of the same chemical, so that the remarkable decrease of control effect becomes a serious problem. Therefore, it is demanded to develop chemicals of new type having insecticidal and acaricidal mechanisms and different usages.
Up to the present, there are known 3-(o-chlorophenyl)-5-cyclohexyl-1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole and the like as an insecticide and acaricide (specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,221). However, the compounds concretely disclosed in this patent specification are insufficient in the insecticidal and acaricidal activities. Moreover, there is no description on the activity against pests harming paddy rice such as brown planthopper, green rice leafhopper and the like.
The inventors have synthesized various triazole derivatives in order to cope with the above situation and made various studies with respect to insecticidal activity thereof and found out that triazole derivatives obtained by introducing a phenyl group substituted with a halogen atom or the like, a cycloalkyl group substitutable with an alkyl group, an alkenyl group substitutable at 5-position with a halogen atom or the like, or a cycloalkyl group substituted with an alkyl group into 3-position of a triazole derivative have a very excellent insecticidal activity against harmful insects, e.g. aphids such as cotton aphid or the like, hoppers such as brown planthopper or the like, leafhoppers such as green rice leafhopper or the like, lepidoptera pests such as diammond-back moth or the like; and harmful mites, e.g. mites such as two-spotted spider mite, citrus red mite or the like.
Further, it has been found that triazole derivatives obtained by introducing a .beta.-chloro-1-cycloalkenyl group having a carbon number of 5-15 into 5-position of a triazole derivative exhibit a remarkable effect against sheath blight and blast as a serious disease injury of paddy rice by a preventive treatment and have a very excellent insecticidal activity against harmful insects, e.g. aphids such as cotton aphid or the like; and harmful mites, e.g. mites such as two-spotted spider mite, citrus red mite or the like, and as a result the invention has been accomplished.